


Insouciance

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [28]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nonchalance</p>
<p>(Girl talk!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insouciance

_nonchalance_

“Sooooo…” Quinn starts, taking a sip of her tea. “What’s up with you and Jinx?”

Lux stops stirring her coffee. “What is with everyone asking me about Jinx?"

Sona signs rapidly.

Lux sighs, rolling her eyes. "Ezreal asked me about it. He wanted to know why I was hanging out with, and I quote, 'a known criminal'."

"Well, why are you?" Quinn asks, leaning forward.

"We're friends! Is that so hard to believe?"

Quinn and Sona share a look. They gently set their cups down.

“Just friends?” Quinn presses.

Lux furrows her brow. “Well, yeah…”

Sona sighs and shakes her head. Quinn frowns, leaning forward. “C'mon, Lux. Be honest.”

“I am!” Lux scowls. “What’s this about?”

“We’ve seen the way you look at her. That’s not nothing.”

Lux stiffens, her breath catching. She swallows and turns away from Quinn. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Quinn rolls her eyes. “Oh, please. Don’t bother denying it! You’re so obvious sometimes, I get embarassed for you.”

Sona signs. Quinn clicks her tongue. “Well of course, you would think it’s cute, Sona.”

Sona signs again, faster this time, more agitated. Quinn flushes then smiles sheepishly. “Yeah, okay. I think it’s cute too.”

They turn their attention back to Lux. She clears her throat and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. She still avoids their gaze but slowly, hesitantly, starts to speak.

“Okay, so… I think… Jinxishot.”

Quinn blinks. “I’m sorry. Could you repeat that?”

Lux draws a long, suffering breath. “I think Jinx is hot. Like really hot.”

“Huh,” Quinn hums thoughtfully. She sends Sona a meaningful glance. Sona smiles in response, shrugging. Quinn looks at Lux again. “And, that’s all?”

Lux lifts her chin and stares Quinn straight in the eye. She isn’t blushing or grimacing. Her expression is stubbornly calm and steady. “Yes, that’s all. I think Jinx is hot. And yeah, okay, I guess I want to sleep with her. I’m only nineteen, you know. I still have… needs. That’s all this is. Just a cocktail of hormones and teen impulses. It will pass.”

Sona pinches her brow. Quinn purses her lips. Lux doesn’t blink, refusing to recognize the pity lurking in their eyes. They have nothing to pity her for. She’s perfectly fine. So, she wants to - to fuck Jinx, maybe. But that’s a nonissue. It’s just lust. It’s nothing she’ll lose her head over. She can handle a little sexual attraction. Or a lot. There’s no reason for Quinn and Sona to look so… sad. As if they know something she does not. Because they don’t.

There’s nothing more to her and Jinx. Absolutely nothing at all.


End file.
